Will You Be My Hero, Baby?
by CameronDanvers
Summary: There's a new transfer in Hogwarts, and its not hard for her to catch the eyes of many boys in school. She's got a broken past. Secrets meant untold. Then she's torn between the love of the Scottish quidditch star and the comical red-headed twin.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FORMER KNOWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. I OWN ONLY MACKENZIE RUSSO AND DRAGONLANCE ACADAMY.**

**SORRY IM NOT REALLY CONTINUEING ON WITH THE STORY YET! A LOT HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH MY MIND ABOUT IT. SO I WROTE THIS, BECAUSE I WAS INTENT ON REWRITING THIS STORY FROM THE BEGGINING. AND THEN WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO REMOVE THE OTHER CHAPTERS, AND I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU GUYS AND FIGURED YOU SHOULD HAVE A SAY IN IT. NOW, IM NOT CHANGING A LOT. IM REALLY KIND OF WRITING IT SO THE STORY LINE IS SLOWER, BUT THE PACE OF REPOSTING WILL BE MUCH QUICKER I PROMISE. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I'LL GIVE IT 3 DAYS UNTIL I POST AGAIN AND AT THE END OF THE 3RD ILL COUNT THE VOTES AND KNOW WHAT TO WRITE.**

**RESTART IT FROM THIS? OR STOP WORRYING AND CONTINUE WITH THE ORIGINAL? ITS UP TO YOUUU. :)**

_He looked at me with dark eyes and a playful smirk. Something seemed wrong here. He wasn't who he said he was and I knew it, but somehow I was too afraid to admit it to myself. I didn't have anywhere to run. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, but why would this be happening to me? I asked myself what I did to deserve this over and over again in my head._

I jolted upright out of my sleep. I looked around inside the moving car, momentarily forgetting where I was. Then I remembered, and I sighed, falling back down onto the pillow that was propped against the window. I pressed her sweaty palm to the frosting window, closing my eyes to listen to the rain hit the top of the unfamiliar Vauxhall Corsa. I sighed again and dug through my small bag, pulling out a leather-bound book and a pen.

"_Dear Journal_," I began to write in careful script.

"_Somehow I feel so out of place, and I haven't even gotten close to arriving. I'm not sure if transferring to this new school is going to do as well for me as my mother hoped it would. I do hope she's right, but I just know something will happen. Something always happens to me. Nowhere is safe for me anymore. Not even my own sleep. I'll probably get lost on the way to the school and get hit by a train. Or I'll make it to the school, and something will have gone wrong with the transcripts and I'll be sent back. Or I'll get there and make a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone who could have been important. These kinds of things don't just happen, but they always seem to happen around me."_

"We'll be there in ten minutes, Mackenzie." I looked up at Paul, my British cousin, and smiled politely looking back down to scribble down a couple more words.

"I guess this is the ultimate test. Hopefully I can make it through one day."

"You know, just this morning I was telling your mother how wonderful this school is." He kept his eyes on the road. I shoved my journal deep inside my bag and looked back up, listening to him. "I went here, and Emily went here, too. This is where we met." He smiled to himself, and I smiled, too, thinking of Paul and Emily together. Somehow, the kind of love that they always had for each other seemed like it would never happen to me. Their perfect white wedding in the snow, their romantic honeymoon somewhere off in the tropics, their beautiful baby… It was so real but so distant to me. In my life, nothing could go on for that long without me screwing it up. "And here we are." Paul parked outside the train station without turning off the car, coming around to open my door. He handed me my ticket. "Now, stick to this. This is your ticket. Alright, kid?" He nudged me playfully. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm scared." I muttered.

"You'll be fine, Miss Mackenzie Russo. I promise." He said a few more reassuring words to me before he had to leave on account of a few honking cars telling him to get his car out of the road. I made my way through the entrance to the station, looking at my ticket. Platform 9 ¾? I sighed. A mind game. At the age of 13, I'd had a handful of those. I headed for Platform 9, sure that it would be somewhere between there and Platform 10. It had to be. I looked at my ticket, feeling a bit of anger rise in me. Why couldn't it be simple?

*CRASH*

Of course I ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry…" I rubbed my back, looking on the ground for my ticket. I must have dropped it when I fell. And immediately I started to panic. I pushed a strand of dark hair out of my face and started scanning the floor. Than I was suddenly aware of somebody standing above me. I looked up, unable to see their face clearly, but it was definitely a guy… and he was reading my ticket. "Oh, thanks." I snatched the ticket from him. "I dropped it. Sorry I ran into you." I said hurriedly.

"Platform 9 ¾?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a smooth Scottish accent. He looked a few years older than me and I had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Is that what that says?" I looked at the ticket, trying to play it off. "Must be a fake ticket." I sighed, shrugging.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" I gasped and couldn't find the words to say anything. I didn't know whether or not to trust him. "I mean, I am. Going to Hogwarts that is. But if you don't know what I'm talking about then I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You are?" He nodded with a look on his face like I just told him that I was attending Hogwarts too.

"Are you a first year?" He asked, motioning for me to follow him.

"N-No, I'm in my 3rd. I'm a transfer."

"Ah. So I'm guessing you don't know how to get onto the platform?" He stopped in front of a barrier in the station.

"I don't."

"Well, you have to run through that column right there." He pointed at it. I laughed.

"Oh, okay. I get it. This is a joke." He looked serious.

"It's really not."

"How do I know…?" We both turned as a group of people disappeared through the wall together. "…oh." I laughed at myself.

"Oliver!" I looked in the direction that the girl's voice was coming from. A tall blonde girl started heading our way. She was in a plain pink polo and jeans, and somehow she made it look so beautiful. I looked down at my tight faded jeans and black and white checkered hoodie. I felt like such an outcast. "Ready to get onto the train?" She hooked her arm around his and I immediately noticed the distance she was trying to put between him and me.

"Oh, yeah, Katie, this is…" He paused and looked at me. "What's your name again?"

"Mackenzie." I said awkwardly.

"Right. She's a transfer student in her third year." Katie nodded, not looking too impressed.

"Where did you get that jacket?" She asked, seeming uninterested.

"Uhm, I don't really remember." I shrugged.

"Good. Hopefully you'll never go there again." She muttered, scratching her head and looking away. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I played it off.

"What was that?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh, I just said, too bad." She smiled sweetly. "Let's get on the Platform, shall we?" She pulled Oliver away after he gave me something that looked half like a wave goodbye, and half like a peace offering. I laughed when they were out of site. Somehow I found the courage to lunge myself at the wall and enter onto the platform.

And even though so far nothing good what-so-ever had happened to me since getting into the station, I felt like everything was going to be okay this year. I felt confidence that I could make something of myself. I could do something, and I could do it right. Even if only for a second, that had to mean something.

And so I brushed my hand through my straight hair and stepped forward onto the train with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FORMER KNOWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. I OWN ONLY MACKENZIE RUSSO.**

The ride to the school was- thankfully- relevantly uneventful. I got onto the bus, sat in a compartment with a few people I didn't know, who were evidently not much for talking, and exited without any social confrontations what-so-ever. It's not like I'm anti-social or anything, but I wanted to get to know the school a little bit before I got into the drama of it. It made sense to me.

I got situated in an office where they put a large hat on my head that shouted out some kind of funny name that started with a G. Gryffindor? I wasn't quite sure, but a lady named Professor McGonagall explained the whole "house" deal to me. I was walked to the porthole to the dorms, shown where I would be sleeping (my stuff was already there) and given my robes to change into, because in a few minutes, I would be escorted to the "Great Hall" to eat with the school, listen to the headmaster's speech, and watch the first-years get sorted. Professor McGonagall also noted how very lucky I was to have been sorted into the Gryffindor house, because overall, they had some of the nicest, most welcoming kids in the school. I prayed that she was correct.

I freshened up, putting on the robes and re-doing my make-up a little bit. I admitted to myself that I kind of liked the robes. In my old school, it was always casual, urban muggle attire to be worn everywhere. Dressing up was kind of a nice change. What I liked the most was the red and gold embroidery around it. I ran my finger along it. It made me feel so brave and important somehow. I loved it.

I walked out of the dorms and found Professor McGonagall waiting for me. She led me through the school- I knew I was going to get lost trying to find my classes- to the Great Hall. We entered through the large, beautiful doors, and, just as I imagined, everyone was staring at us. At least now I looked like everyone else. The professor took me to an empty seat right in the middle of one of the four big tables in the Great Hall.

"This is our newest transfer student, Mackenzie Russo. I'm sure you lot will make sure she feels right at home." I was looking down at my plate, trying not to blush, but I was sure that she gave all of them a look. I didn't have the courage to look at them yet. The professor patted me on the shoulder before walking away.

"Hey, I'm Ginny." I looked up at the girl sitting across from me. She had the prettiest color of red hair that I've ever seen.

"Hi." I leaned over to smile at her around the tower of chicken wings planted between us. "I would shake your hand, but knowing me, I'll knock everything over." I laughed, and so did she.

"Its fine, I was thinking the same thing." Maybe the professor was right about them being so welcoming.

I heard someone clear their throat to the right of me. I turned my head to see a guy whose red hair about matched the color of Ginny's.

"Hi, I'm, uh, Ron." He gave me a weak smile. Was he… nervous?

"Hey." I smiled a little more warmly. I was starting to get more comfortable. After a few seconds of awkward silence- and Ron blushing- someone said something else.

"What year are you in?" I looked across the table at some kid with hair almost as black as mine. Actually, he looked a lot like me. I shook off the random thought and answered:

"I'm in my third year." He smiled.

"That's the year most of us are in, ain't it?" He had an obvious Irish accent. I was the only un-cool one with no accent.

"Yeah, actually, most of us here are in our 3rd year." The guy on the other side of Ron chimed in. "I'm Harry." He attempted to say around Ron, who was viciously attacking the pile of chicken wings.

"Nice to meet you." I giggled. "What was your name again?" I asked the Irish boy.

"Oh, I'm Seamus." He reached his hand out and I took it. I almost started shaking it, but then he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "Pleasure." He smirked kindly at me. I blushed, pulling my small hand away. It was then that I noticed that all of the guys- and some of the girls- around me were bigger than me. I silently cursed myself for being so small. If there are any kinds of bullies in this school, I'll be the weakest link.

"Seamus, do you really have to try your attempt at- what I call- _molestation _on our newest student?" A boy to my left laughed. I giggled, blushing. Seamus grinned and threw something that looked like a roll at him. Again, I turned to see that beautiful color of red hair. This time, though, was different. I felt something heave in my stomach when I saw him. Something… good. I didn't even know what it was. His gorgeous eyes. His warm, comical laugh. Then he turned to me. For a second, he looked as if he stopped breathing when looking at me, too. This was probably just some pigment of my imagination, though. He got over it very quickly.

"Hello. I'm Fred Weasley." I smiled.

"I'm…" please tell me I'm not forgetting my name... there's no way I'm doing this right now, "…Mackenzie." I blushed and he smiled back. He had the most beautiful smile…

"So, you're a third year?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm in my fifth. So is my brother, George." He pointed over to his side, where apparently his twin brother was sitting. George was alright. Something about Fred made him look so much more attractive to me, though. George just nodded in my direction to say hi. Fred continued talking. "My brother Ronnie over there is in his third, too." I looked at Ron and he blushed, his mouth stuffed full of chicken. "Little Ginny is my little sister, and she's in her second year." Ginny gave him an annoyed look. "And that's it for the Weasley's at this school, I believe." He nodded with fake accomplishment.

"Well that's quite a mouthful." I smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Had to memorize it word by word just to get it right." He kept that amazing smile on.

Hogwarts. It definitely can't be that bad.

_**I KNOW IT'S NOT LONG BUT PLEASE REVIEWWWW**__****__** I LOVE REVIEWS. TELL ME IF IT'S TOO SHORT, TOO LONG, TOO FAST, TOO BORING??? SOMETHINGGG**__****__** I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FORMER KNOWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. I OWN ONLY MACKENZIE RUSSO.**

To my surprise, the night continued with much conversation, little of which did not include me. The funny thing is that I didn't really mind it. As introverted of a person as I am, I was having an amazing time socializing. By the end of the night, I had learned the names of my bed-neighbors, answered a million questions about how I got my hair to be so "perfect"- all of which had the same answer (I just let it happen)-, learned the history of the many Weasley children, heard the alleged rumor that the Slytherins are the ultimate source of evil, and somehow agreed to show up at Quidditch try-outs in three days.

"You see, George here has decided to be a bit of a pansy," Fred explained to me with a serious look on his face, "and is dropping the most stupendous sport in the history of the world- wizard and muggle alike- for a girl."

"Aww, really?" I asked, looking around Fred at George, who was trying to hide his blush.

"Well Angelina broke her leg and won't be back 'til next year, and it wouldn't be alright for me to be dating the girl braggin' about how I'm able to play the sport while she can't, would it?" He replied angrily at Fred.

"That's really nice of you."

"NO!" Fred put his hands in the air, frustrated. "It's most definitely not 'nice'! At first we only needed another chaser, and those aren't very bloody hard to find. But another beater? Not to mention one that has as good of chemistry with the SUPPLEMENTARY beater! We're gonna struggle to stay afloat with that one, mate." He looked at George, who was not in the least interested in looking back at him.

"It'll be fine." I said, taking another bite of my cake.

"There's the thing: you don't really know that, do you?" He questioned me.

"Oh, but I do."

"How?"

"I'm psychic."

"Oh, shut it." I laughed.

"Not like it's not possible." Hermione, one of my bed-neighbors, shrugged. Fred just looked at her.

"The only way that this little American girl could rightfully say 'it's going to be fine' is if she's a bloody good beater herself." I shrugged. "Wait, are you a beater?"

"I've done it before. Wouldn't say it's my number one hobby though."

"And what is?"

"Seeing into the future."

"Stop being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult. Quit getting frustrated so easily."

"I am NOT frustrated!" Fred looked close to pulling his (beautiful) hair out. I smirked. "Mackenzie, please just quit dodging the question. Are you a beater?"

"I'm an out-of-shape one."

"Then it's settled." Harry chimed in.

"What is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is?" Fred looked at Harry as well.

"If you're hoping to find another beater who can coincide with you, and we all know there aren't more than one or two who try out for beater anyways, you better start getting her back into shape." Harry said to Fred. I blushed.

"Potter, you, as well as everybody in this school, know that I like my time to relax. I'm not spending my time to do so on the Quidditch pitch when I don't even have to be." I didn't know whether or not to feel insulted.

"If somebody needs training, you'll do as Potter suggests." I heard a bold Scottish voice coming from behind Fred and me. It was the guy I had run into at the platform; Oliver.

"Yes, mister captain sir." Fred sarcastically saluted him.

"You want us to be looking for two beaters, Weasley?" Oliver said with a smile, though I wasn't sure if he was really kidding.

Fred sighed, and then turned to me.

"I suppose you're looking at your new temporary coach."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." I smiled, looking down.

"I'll see you around, Weasley. And, Mackenzie, right?" Oliver looked at me. He was soo cute!

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled. He smiled warmly back before turning and walking briskly away. Fred looked at me.

"You know him?" He asked me.

"Not really. I ran into him at the train station." I shrugged. "Why?" Fred looked down.

"No reason."

"If you'd like I'm sure Woods would help Mackenzie shape up rather than you." Harry offered. "Hey, Wood…"

"No, I'll do it." Fred interrupted, waving him off. "If she's got a shot at being beater, we need to develop chemistry anyways." He continued eating, and I tried not to blush. Why was I feeling this way about a guy I'd just met? I'm really not boy crazy, I never have been. I don't meet people and decide that they're who I want to be with for the rest of my life. This boy just… Took my breath away.

Conversation continued on, and it wasn't long before I was yawning about ten times every minute. I was exhausted from hardly sleeping the night before because of jitters.

"Could somebody tell me how to get back to the dormitories?" I asked, making a move to get up.

"Jesus, woman, it's only nine thirty!" Fred exclaimed.

"Leave me alone." I frowned and stood up. Ginny gave me satisfactory directions and whispered the password to me. Actually, they would have been excellent directions… If I had any sense of them at all. But I wasn't going to admit that to my newfound friends on the first night of meeting them. I smiled and told everyone goodnight, then walked out of the hall. I waited until I was out the doors to sigh and smile, because I just knew in that moment that I would love it there. Maybe nothing terrible would happen…

I followed Ginny's instructions the best that I could. Third floor, no, wait, not third floor… Fourth floor? Which corridor? I went up so many floors that I knew I had missed it, then went back down, unfortunately, all the way to the dungeons. How did I even end up here? I had to have passed the Great Hall… If I can just find my way back THERE…

"Need help?" I heard a voice behind me, and whipped around, just then noticing how my heart had been pounding. I saw a boy with nearly white blonde hair and icy eyes, leaning against a corner, looking at me with almost too much confidence.

"Uhm… Well I was trying to get back to my dormitory and I got lost…" I was nervous, but not the way I was in front of Fred. Nervous like I used to be in front of… him.

"You're that new girl, aren't you? The transfer from America?"

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled weakly.

"And a bloody Gryffindor." His tone got colder, and it gave me chills.

"If you could just show me back to the Great Hall, I can ask someone else to take me… I just want to go to bed." I knew there was something mean about him, and I just wanted sympathy for now.

"Do you know who I am?" He took a couple steps towards me, smirking. I had to admit, he was attractive, and I was trying to not fall for it. His natural charm, his smooth walk.

"No, I'm sorry… Should I?"

"No, I mean yeah, you should, but…" he was only a foot away from me now, "you seem scared of me."

"Should I be?" I asked softly, mesmerized by the color of his eyes. I couldn't look away… What kind of spell was this? He paused, looking me up and down.

"I don't know yet." I finally broke free and looked down, then quickly walked around him.

"Uhm, I think I can find my way back from here…" I glanced back up at him and turned to leave.

"Wait…" He caught my arm gently and ensnared me in his gaze again. "How about we…"

"Hey." I heard a voice boom behind me, and the blonde-haired boy instantly let go of me. I turned and saw Oliver standing firmly around the corner.

"Nearly-Headless Nick told me he saw you wonder down this way, accidentally of course." He spoke softer to me. I turned back the other way and the boy was gone.

"Yeah, I got lost…" My head hurt and I was too tired to ask questions. "Can you just take me to…"

"Yes, come on." He smiled warmly at me and I walked over, relieved. He walked beside me, always making sure I was right there and not falling behind. I wasn't paying attention to how we got there, but soon we were in the common room, practically alone. I saw the sofa sitting in front of the lit fire place, and simply couldn't resist. I slumped over and fell comfortably into the couch.

"Mackenzie, shouldn't you go up to your bed?" I grunted.

"Come on, Mackenzie." This time I didn't respond at all. I was already drifting off, feeling that relaxation and numbness covering my body. I felt something warm envelop me, and then I was gone completely.

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN WAYY TOO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN, BUT PLEASEE REVIEW(: THANK YOU GUYSS!**


End file.
